Poke Rangers Kanto
by Libra Claws
Summary: Giovanni is trying to take over the Kanto region and only the top five trainers can save it, with a little help from Professor Oak, by morphing into the Poke Rangers. This is my first fanfiction so it may be a little raw.


**Warning: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers **

Poke Rangers Kanto

_Prologue _

_The region of Kanto is being destroyed by the evil crime syndicate Team Rocket, led by Giovanni and his 5 generals: Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, and Leroy. _  
><em>When Professor Oak heard of their plan he created 5 morphing devices that would give the users the powers of the selected pokemon. He gave the morphers to the top 5 ranked trainers in Kanto: Jason (Charizard), Keith (Blastoise), Tori (Pikachu), David (Venusaur), and Megan (Clefable). Together, these 5 trainers must team up, to stop the forces of evil and save Kanto<em>.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**Jason's log: It has been 4 months since I put my journey on hold to help Prof. Oak save Kanto. The professor has told us about the 5 legendary weapons that can help us in are quest, so we split up for a bit. If we have any hope of defeating Team Rocket, these weapons are it. Jason out.**_

Jason was approaching the abandoned Cinnabar Island volcano to search for the sword of Charizard. Once he reached the peak of the volcano he morphed into his armor by activating his morpher and yelling "Poke Ranger Red! I Choose You!"

He dove into the volcano and proceeded to swim down into the lava to begin his search. He searched for almost half an hour before he found the sword jutting out of the volcano's floor. He pulled the sword out of the floor and felt a tremor, a few seconds later he felt another and the he realized the volcano was ERUPTING.

Jason swam for his life as he just narrowly escaped the volcano before it erupted and lava poured down onto the abandoned island. He thought to himself "This sword better be worth it."

Keith's jet dropped him off just above the Sea Foam Islands. Before he jumped out into the water to begin his search he morphed into the Blue Poke Ranger.  
>He landed in the water with a huge splash and began his swim down to the bottom.<br>He was searching for the axe of Blastoise. He found the axe in an underground patch of seaweed and thought to himself "Man this was easy," but Keith didn't notice the school of Tentacool and Terntacruel floating above him, very angry because he entered their territory.

Just as he was about to swim away, a giant tentacle wrapped around his body, throwing him into an underground rock formation. As soon as he hit the rock wall he almost dropped the axe down into the depths of the sea, but he barely managed to keep his grasp.  
>He sliced off the tentacle that was wrapped around his body and swam for shore as fast as he could. He used the axe to shoot himself out of the water and his jet swooped down and grabbed him just as a Poison Sting attack was launched from underwater.<p>

Tori was standing outside the abandoned Power Plant. She entered in through a broken window and proceeded to search through the Plant. After an hour of searching, she came upon the generator room, and inside the room was a giant nest. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, so she entered into the room.  
>As soon as she entered the room she was surprised to see the legendary bird Pokemon, Zapdos sleeping in the nest. As she turned to exit the room, she spotted what she had been looking for, the hammer of Pikachu, laying in the nest.<p>

"Oh, great" she thought to herself, not daring to mutter the words aloud, in fear of awaking the mighty beast. Slowly, she moved toward the nest and gently removed the hammer without making a sound. As she turned to the door to make her escape, she accidentally steeped on a twig that had fallen from the nest.

As soon as the twig snapped, the mighty Zapdos awoke and let out a terrible screech. Zapdos took to the air and lunged at her so fast that she barely had time to morph into the yellow ranger.  
>The second Tori morphed she screamed " Pikachu Hammer! ThunderSmash!" When the hammer made contact with Zapdos, it screamed in pain and became stunned, giving Tori a perfect chance to escape. She managed to escape just as Zapdos became mobile again and it crashed through the ceiling of the Power Plant looking for the intruder, but Tori was already gone.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R if you want. Just remember that this is my first fanfiction so it might be a little raw.<p> 


End file.
